


Cancelled, Warm Cuddles Incoming!

by HereComesAComment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComesAComment/pseuds/HereComesAComment
Summary: “Hmph! You’re lucky I love you so much. I’ll only forgive you on one condition! I get unlimited hugs and kisses from you on this trip,” Kokichi huffs as he laid out his terms.“Sounds tough,” Shuichi joked, and was rewarded with a snort. Feeling a little bolder, he took Kokichi’s hand and held it to his chest— right over where his heart is— and continued, “But it’s nothing I can’t handle. It’s for my beloved, after all.” Shuichi made sure to flash his softest smile.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 298





	Cancelled, Warm Cuddles Incoming!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinfulwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/gifts).



> My piece for the Pit secret santa! Better late than never, right?  
> A big big thank you to Lex for beta reading, to Smol for helping me with the title (I swear I'll stop being useless at that part soon-) and to Gigi for letting me bounce ideas off of her! (She helped me out with a lot of Kokichi's dialogues and patiently endured all my screaming 😂)
> 
> And I couldn't be more excited to be writing for Sin! She's been such a supportive and positive friend since I joined the SaiOu fandom and it's truly been a joy writing for you! ♡  
> I hope you like it!

"Hey, Shumai! Hey, hey! Do you think I can recruit some penguins into my super secret evil organization today?" Kokichi asked, swinging their intertwined hands together with the likeness of a child, face lighting up with pure glee. 

"Where are you even going to keep them? Our apartment doesn’t allow pets," Shuichi asked, mildly curious about and entertaining the topic himself. 

"I'm not going to take them  _ home _ ! They're going to be reporting to me from here,  _ duh _ ," Kokichi stared at him, perplexed, as if he was couldn’t figure out where Shuichi got that idea from. “This might come as a shock to you, but I don't have many members in this part of the globe. I know! I know you’re shocked; bewildered;  _ flabbergasted _ about the news. How could I; Kokichi Ouma; the supreme leader of the largest underground organization; the face of  _ evil _ , have such a hole in my plan for world domination? And to that, I tell you: this is going all according to my master plan! You thought we came here on a vacation? You thought that we came here to enjoy the holidays? No, you fool! That was just a front; we’re here to recruit even more evil doers into my organization!” He threw his head back and laughed like he was truly on his throne, watching his diabolical plans come to fruition. 

Shuichi deadpanned. "Ah, of course. How silly of me to assume that the  _ entire world _ is under the monopoly of  _ all nine _ of your followers."

"It's a good thing you have the genius mastermind Kokichi Ouma at your side then! You'd be so lost without me, Shumai; there's no way I can leave you alone now." 

" _ Sure _ ." 

"Excuse moi? Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice, my traitorous beloved?! How meeeeeeaaaaaan!!" 

Shuichi catches a glimpse of a few of the other tourists around who glared at them for all the noise, making him wish he still had his old baseball cap to hide his face from the embarrassment and peering eyes. Even the tour guide looked rather annoyed, the false smile on her face looking more like a grimace as she asked Kokichi, "Excuse me, sir? Is everything alright here?" 

Kokichi, completely uncaring about the stares, excitedly waved his hand in the air, like a kid in class who knows the answer. "Oh! Oh! I have a question!" 

The guide seemed to relax a bit now that Kokichi wasn't causing a scene anymore. "I'll do my best to answer," she offers as politely as possible. 

"Can I feed the penguins the blood of my enemies? I know that penguins can be naaaaasty creatures sometimes; I bet they'd love the taste of tortured souls," Kokichi theorized, his eyes sparkling with genuine curiosity and excitement. 

The guide sputtered,looking like she didn’t know whether to be shocked, confused, or concerned. “I-I’m sorry sir, but I’m afraid penguins don’t particularly enjoy the… ‘blood of its enemies’.”

Kokichi deflates with dissatisfaction at the response.

"Moving on, um, a-any other questions?"

"Oh! Yes, yes!" Kokichi immediately perked up again, "Do the fish they eat affect the way they smell? I wouldn't want to feed them something that’ll make them stink like Iruma-chan," Kokichi sniffled, like that would be the most terrible situation to ever happen.

Shuichi choked. 

He knew what Kokichi was doing, it's what he's been doing for the last two weeks now; trying to cheer Shuichi up.

And it was working. Shuichi had to bite the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing, but it was too late, Kokichi had already noticed. He seemed relieved and overjoyed at successfully making Shuichi laugh, there was now a determined glint in his eyes and all Shuichi could think was—

_ Oh no. _

The ‘serious’ line of questioning from Kokichi began, “Do penguins hibernate during the cold?”

“What would they do if a flock of Ostriches attacked their government? They’re so tiny! They can’t compete with those monsters!”

"Whenever a Daddy has to hold the egg for extended periods of time, don't like, they like, ever fear their partner ran off with another penguin behind their back?! Oh my god, the tragedy! The horror!"

“Are you  _ sure _ no penguin’s gonna approach us if we’re not quiet? What if they’re a rebellious teen who wants to fight the social norms?!”

The inquires continued to grow weirder and weirder,the poor guide looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. The other surrounding tourists seemed tired of Kokichi’s antics as well, and thus started keeping a large distance from the excitable man and his enabling acquaintance. At one point, the guide started completely ignoring all of Kokichi’s questions, which only made Kokichi turn up the dramatics to an eleven.

“Shumai, look how rude she’s being to me!” Kokichi whined with a pout. “Me! Their future leader who will save them from the end of the world! Hello! Excuse me!” He jumped up and down, waving his arms. "I still have questions!" 

Only to be ignored; cue the fake crying. " _ Shumai! _ Do something! They’re so mean to me! I'll call my organization right now and have that person scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush, with  _ no  _ air-conditioning, for the rest of their life!"

“Uh-huh.”

“Shumai, this is serious! You can’t just dismiss your loving boyfriend’s woes like that!”

“I’m sorry, would you like a snickers?”

Shuichi absolutely noticed how Kokichi tried to hide a laugh behind his indignation. "How dare you! You are literally turning your back on me! I was treating you like you were beyond royalty itself and this is the thanks I get?! The arrogance! What am I? Some poor fool in love who's nothing more than a joke to you?" He lets out a gasp. "That's what I am?! A clown?! I gave you everything! I even prettied myself up for you! Waaaaaaaah!!"

Shuichi  _ felt  _ the collective groan their entire tour group let out and felt sympathetic towards them. Maybe it was time to rein in Kokichi a bit. 

“I apologize, my dear leader. I know I stepped out of line.” Shuichi wasn't much of an actor, but he batted his eyelashes for extra effect and hoped it didn't look as awkward as he felt, “Forgive me?”

It worked like a charm; Kokichi’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, and he turned away with a huff. Shuichi mused to himself how a ‘poor fool in love’ wasn’t too far from the truth. 

“ _ Hmph _ ! You’re lucky I love you so much. I’ll only forgive you on one condition! I get unlimited hugs and kisses from you on this trip,” Kokichi huffs as he laid out his terms. 

“Sounds tough,” Shuichi joked, and was rewarded with a snort. Feeling a little bolder, he took Kokichi’s hand and held it over his chest— right where his heart is— and continued, “But it’s nothing I can’t handle. It’s for my beloved, after all.” Shuichi made sure to flash his softest smile.

Kokichi turned redder, he pulled his hand back started shoving Shuichi. “G-good! If you couldn’t even do that much, you’d be unqualified to be my boyfriend! Now, turn the other way, peasant!” he stammers out. 

Shuichi chuckled and complied, finding Kokichi’s embarrassment very endearing and amusing. His boyfriend— who  _ definitely _ knew that Shuichi’s upper body strength was nonexistent at best— jumped onto his back and demanded, “Onwards, my trusty steed!”

Shuichi tried not to buckle under his boyfriend, who now weighted what felt like a few extra pounds with his layers upon layers of winter clothing, and grumbles, “It would’ve been n-nice to get a warning first—”

His boyfriend only laughed at his misery.

Shuichi sighed. Accepting his fate, and started to make his way towards their hotel. Kokichi wants to be carried? Fine, he can be carried back to the hotel where there will be no penguin sightings. No more penguins for  _ this _ supreme leader of evil. 

Besides, their guide and tour group left them already (Extremely rude, but understandable), and Shuichi isn’t planning on getting lost in Switzerland. 

Kokichi seemed content with that decision anyway, absolutely delighted that Shuichi was playing along. The leader tightened his hold on Shuichi right before planting a big wet kiss on Shuichi’s cheek and nuzzling into the back of his neck. 

Shuichi quickly called a cab over after enough walking and carrying, making their way back to the hotel, just for Kokichi to  _ again _ demand that he be carried to their room. Shuichi managed to make it all the way to their suite before his arms gave out, causing them both to fall backwards onto the plush hotel carpet. 

Shuichi made no effort to get up, even as Kokichi struggled to get out from under him. Shuichi’s petty side was relishing in making Kokichi struggle,who kept whining and flailing his arms around. 

_ Like a goddamn cockroach, _ the voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously similar to Miu, said. 

Kokichi managed to roll out from under him after a few minutes and the indignant and offended look he gave Shuichi, as if he couldn’t believe Shuichi would drop him like that, was one he’d remember for years to come. 

Shuichi burst into laughter. He didn’t even know what he was laughing about, but once he started, it was hard to stop. His breath came in quick gasps between his giggles. It was as if he was making up for all of the joy he couldn’t feel for the last two weeks; ever since his parents cancelled on their plans. All those times Kokichi cracked jokes, said or did something ridiculous, and he couldn’t even muster up the effort to smile; he was making up for all of it right then and there. 

When his giggles died down, he noticed that Kokichi was no longer under him; Kokichi was now sitting up beside him with an expression so fond, it made Shuichi feel bashful.

Without a word, Kokichi flopped onto him face-first, and they stay just like that for a while. When Shuichi doesn’t hear even a peep from Kokichi during that time, it worried him. It was usually a sign of him mulling over something serious.

But before Shuichi could say anything, Kokichi whispered, so softly that Shuichi would’ve missed it if he wasn’t hyper-focused on the man in his arms, “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

_ Oh. _

The guilt sat heavy on his chest. He remembered why they were here, in a whole other country, in the first place. This was all an effort on Kokichi’s part to cheer him up from his gloomy mood.

“I’m so—”

“Shumai, I’m cold,” Kokichi pouted, interrupting his apology. 

“I’ll go turn on the fireplace then—” 

“No,” Kokichi immediately objected, tightening his hold on Shuichi.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Yep, and it’s Shu-chan’s job as the best boyfriend ever to warm me up. Cuddle me.”

“Um, that probably won’t be enough to warm you up completely, and I doubt the floor is a good cuddle spot...”

“Shumai’s love is warm enough to melt even the Harumaki-est of hearts! Besides, anywhere with my dearest Shu-chan is a good cuddle spot.”

Shuichi huffed out a little laugh and wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s waist. “Like this?”

Kokichi let out a content little hum in response.

“Kokichi?” Shuichi starts. There was still something on his mind. A question that’s been poking around in the back of his brain for the whole day.

“Hm?”

“How did you even manage this?” 

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Shu-chan,” Kokichi snickered. 

“Where did you even get the funds to buy a flight to Switzerland? Especially one right before Christmas?”

Kokichi stopped giggling. There was a pause of thoughtfulness before he proudly declared, “A villain never reveals their secrets!”

Shuichi was a little disappointed by that answer, but he guessed that was only natural. Kokichi wouldn’t say anything that might bring his mood down. 

So he plays along, “I thought it was was magicians who never reveal their secrets? And aren’t villains always giving monologues and gladly revealing their evil plans?”

“Are you implying that I’m not a magician, my beloved?” Kokichi challenged.

“Oh? How come I’ve never seen you perform any magic tricks then?” Shuichi challenged him right back.

“You absolutely, totally have!” Kokichi insisted.

“Really? When was this?”

Kokichi contemplated for a moment. “Hmm… I think the timing is something only you would know!”

“How is it a magic trick then? What even was the trick?”

“I stole your heart, didn’t I?” Kokichi asked with a cheeky grin.

Shuichi felt his face heat up. “O-oh,” he replied intelligently.

Kokichi’s laughter was bright and cheerful, like a warm summer breeze. It was infectious, and very soon, Shuichi was giggling along with him. One of them would slowly calm down but then look at the other’s face and burst out laughing again.

It took them several minutes to calm down. By then, Shuichi’s stomach was aching from how much he laughed, and he fell a little bit more in love with Kokichi.

Despite being in one of the coldest places in the world, the smile that Kokichi sends his way makes him feel warmer than he’s ever been.

“So,” Shuichi started, still trying to catch his breath. “Have you warmed up yet?”

“Noooo,” his armful of Kokichi whined.

Shuichi hummed, pretending to think. “Am I petty enough to say ‘I told you so’?”

“Oh, shut it.”

“You’re right, I absolutely am.  _ I told you so _ .”

Kokichi smacked him in the arm for that, but he held no regret in his heart. 

“Maybe if you let me get up, I could turn on the fireplace to warm you up?”

“But that would mean I'd have to let you go and I refuse to. I will not let go of my Shumai, come hell or high water, I will not budge!”

Shuichi snorted. “How else will you warm up? Do you have any more secret master plans hiding up your sleeves?”

Kokichi grumbled out something that sounded like a ‘no’, before suddenly shooting up with an excited look on his face. 

He positioned his body so that he was now straddling Shuichi. He slowly unzipped Shuichi jacket before fiddling with the zipper. “I might have a few ideas on how you can warm me up,” he said, voice low and suggestive, half-lidded eyes darkened with lust and a wolfish grin on his face. 

Shuichi could already feel himself twitching in interest. “I think I can do that,” he breathes before leaning up to capture Kokichi's lips into a searing kiss.

Maybe last minute holiday plans were not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for fluff and I (hopefully) delivered?? 
> 
> I swear, the _one time_ I actively try to write fluff and my brain farts all over itself gerfhdfhd
> 
> Aaaaa thank you for reading!! ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
